


Tonight's Plans

by LinusPearl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, HQ Rarepaire Exchange 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koutarou wants to spend a lazy morning with Kei but he doesn't have the day off like his boyfriend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight's Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rarepairenabler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairenabler/gifts).



> This is my first time writing BokuTsukki and it's by no mean perfect. This oneshot was written for [siredtosourwolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siredtosourwolf) for HQ Rarepair Exchange 2016 hosted on tumblr ^^ I tried to make it fluffy, I hope you'll like it :3

Kei opens lazy eyes. There is warmth all around him and for once, he feels compelled to stay in bed. Despite not having his glasses on, Kei still spots the large bump under the covers, quite close to him. Kei lifts an arm, extends it and pokes the bump that shivers and scoots closer to him. His instinct screams to roll his eyes but Kei goes against it. Instead, he flattens his hand on top of the bump to gently press his palm and proceeds to rub slow, wide, circles to the body hidden beneath the covers.

"Hey..." Kei softly says after a while.

The form shifts and moves toward him, getting closer still if that was possible, and Kei can't help the soft roll of eyes as a body glues itself to him and that silver strands emerge from under the covers. Kei ruffles them in an unconscious attempt to give them their usual appearance.

"Can't we sleep some more?" Koutarou mumbles from the depths of the duvet.

"I'm afraid we can't, no."

Kei's fingers still dig into Koutarou's hair, movement regular, and every time it tears a low sigh from Koutarou's mouth. The sound is pleasant, low in Koutarou's throat and it brings quick memories of sleepless nights spent exhaling sighs and moans, memorizing every shallow valley and scar and mark through possessive caresses.

Finally, Koutarou heaves out a groan, his hair briefly disappearing again under the covers. But it's only to re emerge with a loud cry, tearing the covers from Kei's body, holding them like a cape. Kei rolls on his side, ignoring his lover's antics, fingers feeling around on the night stand for his glasses. Kei huffs out under the weight of Koutarou collapsing on top of him, glasses slightly askew from the shock.

"You're going to be late." Kei points out flatly.

"I don't caaare..." Koutarou whines against the skin of his neck. "I can call in sick."

Koutarou instantly cries out as Kei pinches his ear. "Don't you dare ditch work."

"Fine, fine!" Koutarou yelps.

Kei watches him, seeing him more clearly with his glasses on, as he rubs his pinched ear. Kei studies his lover's face for this is a new funny face he hasn't seen before. It is well known that Koutarou has an endless list of funny faces but discovering a new one is a guilty pleasure for Kei.

"I just wanted to spend the day with you, since it's your day off."

This pout though, Kei knows it. Too well actually, for Koutarou constantly uses it to try and make him surrender to his silly demands. Kei sighs, wraps a hand around Koutarou's neck and pulls him closer. He scans his lover's face, fingertips tracing the shape of his lips, gaze riveted to the mellow honey of Koutarou's eyes. Without a word, Kei pushes Koutarou down on the mattress. It's only a matter of seconds for Kei to see a sly smile appear on Koutarou's lips.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to ditch work?" he asks, eyebrows wriggling.

"Of course you won't." Kei answers, corner of his mouth turning down into a smirk. "I only want to give you a glimpse of the plans I have for us tonight..."

Koutarou's eyes widen and Kei can clearly see how his mouth opens to draw in some air. Air that quickly vanishes from Koutarou's lungs as Kei leans forward, tongue ready to taste the warm lips before him. It doesn't take long for Koutarou's eyes to flutter shut and Kei slowly caresses his cheek with a thumb, knowing how it could render Koutarou more pliant.

Kei pulls back slowly, licks his own lips then lodges his chin in his hand, eyes catching every single breath from Koutarou, every slow tremor of his body as he comes to his senses.

"Plans for tonight, uh?"

"Yes." Kei smiles then pinches Koutarou's cheek. "Now go to work or you'll be late."

Koutarou instantly switches to pouting mode, batting his eyelashes to Kei who simply waves him away. Koutarou reluctantly gets out of the bed with one of the covers draped around him, crocodile tears in his eyes. Kei tugs the cover to stop him. He rises from the bed and wraps his arms around Koutarou's shoulders. He kisses the shell of Koutarou's ear with a sigh.

"Have a good day at work."

Koutarou peeks up, gives him a large smile, steals a peck from him then leans in briefly in Kei's embrace.

"I'm looking forward tonight's plans!" he says joyfully as he rushes toward the bathroom with his white uniform.

Kei shakes his head and drops his body back onto the bed. And he takes advantage of the empty room to kick at the empty air with frustration. _Tonight suddenly seems far away_... Kei thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and see you next time! :3 Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought of it, be it here or on tumblr ^^


End file.
